narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mingling of Future Blood, Kai Saizu and Shinsaku v.s Hibiki Odorite and Kuuden Shokku
The Battle of Mingled Blood would soon beheld, Kuuden Shokku, the current Raikage enters the battle fields of destiny, the outskirts of the Land of Lightning. Other combatants would soon join the bloody fray, those being Hibiki Odorite, The Maurader of The Sand. The other two, being Kai Saizu, The former and Fifth Raikage. The final soul entering the battle would be Shinsaku Takasugi, The Toad Sage, let the battles of blood-shed, flow forth! Outskirts of The Land of Lightning Hibiki entered the borders of the Land of Lightning, the mountains, trees and rivers around giving the place a sense of peace, but retaining it's stronger and powerful presence in the lands. Her over-shirt fluttering slightly due to the increased wind. She quirked her head, her puppet Raito, a grim-reaper in essence, walking beside her like a loyal body-guard. His scythe laid lazily on his shoulder, making him look that much more human. She smirked, a string could bring him to her beck and call, it didn't take much to make him walk, much less making him appear more human. On the dirt road, she looked up to the skies, the clouds growing in number, it would rain soon. The necklace around her glowing, the dark shadows of the skies above dulling the appearance of the precious gem. She sighed, Relations with the village of Kumogakure, and with the Raikage... hmph. She had intentions of doing what she could but she wanted more valuable pieces and components for her puppets. To her left, a good distance away was the river, winding and beautiful. To her front, and all around, mountains scattered. She had no clue blood-shed would happen on such a pieceful day. Kai Saizu was walking along the boarder of the Land Of Lightning, just returning from a mission. "I hear that Lord Raikage has a visitor today, now then, who is it I wonder?" ''Kai thought this to himself as his large scarf blew in the wind. Kai then turned his head in the direction opposite of the wind, and thought to himself, "''I smell trouble." '' Hibiki walked further on, pulling on her chakra strings attached to her puppet, making him arm grab her shoulder, it was amusing to see what she could do with her 'children' she created. "Hmm..." The air was thick with things to come. She walked further onward. She stopped as she stood there, looking towards the river, hoping to admire it's beauty one last time before she began her full sprint onward. The current Raikage was enjoying his time in the forest, as he was laid back on the ground near his the crystal clear lake that was cooling him off as he the running water flowed through his feet, after a few minutes he could feel two strong chakra's signals not far from his location. Curious, he arose from the ground, placing his shinobi sandals back on feet. As he sprinted toward their position, he felt another strong chakra signal that seemed familiar to him. He speed increased as he realized whose chakra signal it was. A man in a colorful kimono made his way towards the land of lightning, a small thin smoking pipe in his hand, he looked at the scenery and said, "''Its been a while since I came back home, its such a lovely day too, I wonder how the people at the village are doing", he took a deep breath taking in the fresh air his homeland had to offer. He stood there in silence feeling the wonderful breeze pass by, but just then he suddenly sensed something amiss he quickly made his way. After hours and hours of doing paperwork and dealing with other matters that involves Kumogakure, Kuuden needed to break away from the his village and enjoy himself for at least the rest of the day. He aimed for the woods, where he could have a relaxing walk for the rest of the evening, the only time he will probably get for a few months. He planned to enjoy it, though as each second past by, he would soon regret this decision. Turning her gaze back to the road, she began her sprint. The puppet mistress walked on further, she could sense... chakra. Walking farther onward, she could see the man that was causing the resonance of the noticable chakra, it had to be a large reserve of it. She looked at his brightly detailed kimono. Smirking, she liked the way he looked, maybe it was the clothes? They looked expensive... plus, if he had that much chakra, it was possible he had a high ranking ninjutsu scroll on him, and that would sell nicely, or it would make a great addition to her puppets! Smirking as Raito walked slightly infront of her, taking up the defensive stance he usually did with the Chakra Infused Core making him more reliable and instinctive. She perpared to warn him, she wanted him to know her name, before she was going to kill him. "My name is Hibiki Odorite, and this is my friend, Raito!" The puppet lunged forward, all her chakra placed unto her finger tips, manuvering him masterfully, his motions fluid and graceful, scythe in the air, the distance between puppet and Sage closed. He was going to bring the blade of the scythe down upon him, hoping to cut him in two, if not more pieces. Before contact could be made with however, a lightning charged kunai blocked the scythe attack. Kai looked at his opponent and said, "What business do you have attacking random people?" As the puppet mistress Hibiki attacked Shinsaku with her dreaded puppet he was saved by an unexpected ninja, Shinsaku looked at his savior, he was surprised by the appearance of the ninja and said "It can't be you, you've been gone for so long how are you still alive I surely thought you had died years ago, former Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village Kai Saizu", said Shinsaku with amazement He then turned his attention away from the former Raikage to the puppet mistress herself Hibiki and said, "You think your little toy can beat someone like me, let me show you what a true shinobi is really capable of". Raito pulled back to her in an instant, his scythe once again raised on his shoulder lazily, "Oh, no reason really, nice clothes, probably some scrolls, might fetch a preety penny if you understand what I mean." Snickering to herself, "Plus, maybe his body parts will sell for a good price too." Shrugging, "You know the cost of internal organs these days, so high up the market." Raito looked as if he was shrugging with her, mimicing her motions. "But... enough chit-chat..." Raito pulled his scythe infront of him, pointing it towards the former Raikage. "Your move handsome." Cackling afterwards with her usual manical thoughts. The strings on her hand barely visible, the sky grew more clouds as the seconds rolled by. Raito's scythe that was hanging on his shoulders started to barely move by itself, even Hibiki knew this wasn't her doing. The scythe then flung over to Kai at a high speed, though it halted when the very edge of the scythe was an inch away from his neck. Simultaneously, the kunai that was that still had electricity flowing through the blade escaped his hand. It appeared to be levitating through the air. "Well Kai..." Kuuden says as he reveals himself from behind a tree not far from Hibiki. "Its been a while since we have seen each other" As he was facing the Former Raikage, he noticed another shinobi behind him, then turning he turned to Hibiki, recognizing the her and the puppet she possessed, he realized she was using the Puppet Technique. Indicating that she was from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Turning his attention back at Kai and Shinsaku, "It doesn't seem fair to go 2 against 1." With a flick of his wrist, the end of Shinsaku's kunai faced his forehead. "Especially against a beautiful women like this Sand ninja. "Well Well what do we have here another kage joins the battle, its been a while Lord Raikage Kuuden Shokku, a long time indeed. Why do you raise your weapon against your own people she is a threat and a puppet ninja from the sand village", "though i must admit i can see why you would protect her, she does have certain admirable qualities", Shinsaku with a crooked smile said those words while looking at his opponent the puppet mistress Hibiki. "If you hadn't attacked me in the first place I would have made an exception Hibiki but now things are different, so let me just break that tin can puppet of yours instead and if you get in my way Raikage you are going to regret teaming up with the wrong side", said Shinsaku with a seemingly cold expression on his face. The current Raikage's lips formed into a frown, his eyes focused on Shinsaku. "Im disappointed in you Shinsaku." Kuuden quickly lifted his arm with his hand in the direction of Kai. The scythe that was still near Kai's neck was attracted into Kuuden's hand using his Magnetism Art. The kunai gently touched Shinsaku's forehead, Kudden continued. "You fail to see the fact that I'm trying to make peace with all the villages. So we can have lose the unnecessary wars, enemies, and attacks, while we gain more allies, friends, and maybe even families. We then can focus on the greater evil that has been among us to this very day. All I "see" is a wandering shinobi and a former kage going against our new ally. It seems that you are on the "wrong side". "Despite being born of the same village and in the same land I guess there will always be conflict between people who have opposing ideals, why do you think I left the village for, it was so that I can better protect the village from outside threats and criminal shinobi scum, remember the incident with escaped criminal shinobi's that occurred several years ago who was responsible for driving them back, it was me Lord Raikage, I’ve always been loyal and faithful towards the village but if you think for a second I am going trust someone I barley know then you are sadly mistaken", Shinsaku replied to the Raikage’s accusation with a slightly agitated tone of voice. "Though I have a great amount of respect for you Raikage and have always believed in your judgment but this time I may have to think otherwise, besides this is a good opportunity to find out who is stronger once and for all, me or you" Hibiki smiled, "Why thanks, I don't get alot of compliments these days." Tapping her finger on her chin, "I wonder why...?" Snickering audibly, "And these 'tin-cans' are going to cut you into ribbons, I assure." Her fingers snapping, as the cross jutting into Raito's back slowly pulled itself out. Raito's hand going to it, pulling it out, holding it as a weapon would be held. "Raito isn't friendly as I am sadly, he's quite 'posessive'." Flashing a sparkling, yet sinister grin. "Plus, I'm here as envoy, better relations between Kumo and Suna, and..." her gaze breaking off to Kuuden. "I think the relations start now." Raito spun the cross in his hand, adding momentum to it, a chain at the middle of it. He flung it towards a small tree beside Shinsaku, wrapping it around it, pulling the tree out of it's roots like a brute, and hurling it towards him. As the tree was approaching towards him with quick speed Shinsaku quickly got out of the way and dodge the attack of the metal puppet monster, he then jumped high up into the air and send out a blast of fire chakra towards the metal puppet in hopes of damaging it, the fire blast connected with the metal puppet and it seemed to have grazed it a little, Shinsaku looked on and thought to himself, "so this puppet isn't all look and flash it has a good defense I'll have to be careful from now on, this woman is no ordinary sand ninja". "This is great not only do I get to fight against the Raikage but also against a beautiful woman like her". Kuuden sprinted towards his targets hoping to get a decent strike on either Kai or Shinsaku. Still holding Raigo's giant scythe in both of his arms he swings the spinning weapon away at Kai. Kai turned his body in the direction of the fast approaching Raikage, and prepared to fight. Kai instantaneously grabbed Kuuden by the arm and jumped into the air. "You and I can face each other in another area. They can take care of themselves without us don't you think?" Main Article: The Future and Past Collide: Kuuden Vs. Kai